Stay With Me
by BroccolliJuice
Summary: Birthday present for 0dd0ne0ut, Death Note crossover with Wild Rock. Matt builds a time machine, Mello has rage. Rated T for themes and maybe language. One-shot. Yaoi. Yeah.


**This is a birthday present for my darling Mello (0dd0ne0ut). Crossover fic- Death Note-Wild Rock**

**Sadly I do not own either of these amazing series or the characters.**

**Happy Birthday!**

* * *

Mello sighed with relief as he sank into the back of the old worn couch, chocolate bar in hand. Another long day, bossing people around with all his might. _'I wonder where Matt got to…'_ He shrugged the thought off; nothing was going to stop him from enjoying this, not so, hard earned moment. Just him and the chocolate. He brought the chocolate to his lips, taking in the intoxicating aroma. He opened his mouth, ready.  
"MELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He drops his arm and gazes down the darkened hallway. _'God damn red-head.'_ "What?" No reply. Calmly he takes in a deep breath. Once again he brings the sweet, sugary goodness to his lips.

"MELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Immediate reflexes kick and he hurls the chocolate across the room and jumps to his feet. The blonde cools himself and looks down at his hand. "Chocolate!" He dashes across the room and picks up the bar, cradling it in his arms like a newborn child. "What the hell do you want Matt!"

"Come here!"

Mello storms towards the voice calling him. "This better be good." At the end of the corridor he stops, gazing at each of the three doors in front of him. "Matt!"

A small tuft of red hair appears round the corner of the door to Mello's right. "In here." Matt whispers.

Mello listens, as the pitter-patter of footsteps grows further away. In a sharp, swift movement he thrusts the door open, to quickly for its sickly joints to creak. Matt jumps at the bang. "This better be good, or I swear, Mail Jeevas, you will not be able to sit down for weeks once I'm finished with you." Matt gulps, he's learnt from the past not to take Mello's threats lightly. Especially when he uses his real name.  
"Come and look at this…" Matt gestures towards the giant something hidden under a blanket.

"What, prey tell, is that?" Mello says in his somewhat sarcastic tone, with just a pinch of anger. Matt runs over, on his toes. A sure sign it's something he's proud of. He grasps the shaggy blanket with his hands and, with an over dramatic expression on his face, pulls it off. "Matt." Mello grumbles.

"It's a time machine Mells. I've been working on it for a while now." Matt looks up at his machine, pride gleaming off his face.

"Does it work?" Mello asks disapprovingly.

"What do you mean 'Does it work'?"

"Well Matt, if it's a time machine, as you say it is, then can it, like a time machine does, transport things through time?"

Matt pauses, attempting to process Mellos question. He hated it when Mello went all smart on him.

"Does it work!" Mello balls his hand into a fist trying to control his rage.

"I don't know. Haven't tried it yet."

"MATT!" The blonde charges and the redhead as he cowers. Grabbing him by the shoulders he throws him up against the wall. "Tell me Matt," One arm plasters him to the wall as the other twirls strands of red hair, "Can you play games standing up?"

"Uh, well um, uh, I uh, don't know."

"Would you like to find out?"

"Not really." Matt flushes, trying to avoid Mellos death gaze.

"Well then you'd better hope this stupid machine of yours works." He releases Matt and chomps down on his chocolate. Matt seizes the opportunity. Mello doesn't give second chances often. Flustered he runs to his machine. "Take us back to our first days at Wammys." Matt punches at buttons furiously, the words of his blonde ringing in his ears,_ 'Tell me Matt, can you play games standing up?'_

"Ok, done and done." Matt finally summons the courage to look Mello in the eyes. "Come and stand next to me and we can go and see how cute you were."

"How cute I was?" Mello scowls.

"Oh, you still are, I mean…"

"Shut up Matt."

"Yes Mello." Carefully Matt avoids Mellos gaze once again. He picks up a box with a big red button on it and holds it out in front of Mello.

"Oh, allow me." Mello hits the button

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Mello thuds to the hard ground. Hazily he looks around, "Where am I?"

"Prince Yuuen! Oh there you are prince Yuuen, we were so worried." A young girl fusses over him.

"Yuuen?" Mello rubs his head, yellow hair still in tact. He looks down. "Where are my clothes?"

"You're wearing them." She grins, pointing at the little cloth skirt clinging to his legs.

"Where is Matt?"

"What's a Matt?"

Mello looks around some more, no cars, no buildings, just trees and the annoying girl at his side. "Never mind. Take me, um, home?"

"Of course." She smiles again. Grasping his hand she pulls him off the ground and leads him towards the waiting forest tribe.

--

Matt opens his eyes, quickly bringing a hand to his head when he doesn't see everything in that familiar shade of orange. "Goggles." He looks around the small tent but they are nowhere to be found. He throws himself upwards, determined to find them. _'Mello must've hid them while I was'_ "Mello!"

"Emba," An old man walks in, his red scraggly beard almost to his knees, "What's wrong?"

"Emba?" Matt whispers.

Another man walks in, his red hair flowing from his head. "My son, what's wrong?"

"Father?" He whispers again. "Oh, nothing. I'm fine. Just a bad dream." He smiles his clumsy smile. The smile that Mello always fell for.

"Good. Here," He passes a long spear to Matt, "You'll need this if you want to catch us some dinner."

Matt nods. Following the older men out the tent. The blaring sunlight makes him wince. He looks around and spots a rather large lake close to the village. Spear tightly clutched in his hand his starts at the lake.

--

"My son!" Mello is pulled into the arms of the chief.

"Dad?" He murmurs, puzzled.

"Ah my boy, I thought I'd lost you." Kisses are thrust upon Mello's cheek. In a state of shock he is released from the old mans hold. "Here," The old man holds out a knife, "May this protect you and bring you back to the village always."

"Uh, thank-you." Mello takes it, cautiously.

"Now, my son, find us some dinner so we may eat to your safe return!"

"But where am I supposed to find," In a rush the villagers push him towards the bushes, "food?" He looks around, completely alone. Off in the distance he spots a glimmer of light. _'Like the sun reflecting off water…'_ He heads towards the glimmer, in hope he will find food, or at least someone sane.

--

Matt gazes out at the lake, looking for some sign of life in its crystal blue waters. A school of large fish swim around just off the shore. On his toes he stalks. He pulls back his arm and throws the spear at the unsuspecting fish. A direct hit. Matt smiles to himself, secretly proud. Pulling up his spear he catches sight of his reflection. Long red hair, plaited out of the way, muscles to die for and a brown cloth skirt. Shocked he pulls the fish off the end of his spear and places it in his small cloth bag. _'A couple more like that then I can go.'_ Trees rustling behind him catch his attention.

--

"Who's there?" Mello steps back, hoping the boy doesn't see him. He watches as the boy turns around, red hair blowing behind him, muscles shimmering with sweat. Mello looks up at his face, _'so familiar…'_ Pictures of his missing boy friend flash through his mind. "Matt!" He quickly covers his mouth.

--

"Who's there?" Matt repeats to the voice in the trees as he grips the spear tightly. "Come out! Show yourself!"

Hiding in the trees Mello gives in. He pushes the branches out of his path and steps out onto the sand. Matt looks the young blonde up and down. Something tugs at him inside. "Mells… is that you?"

"Oh Matt, it is you!" Mello jumps into Matt's arms. "I thought I'd lost you. I thought you had left me."

Matt laughs, "That's a big change from threatening to render my butt useless."

They laugh together. "How do we get back Matt? How do we go home?"

"I don't know… I don't know if we can."

"I don't want to stay here. The people are insane!" Mello clings tightly to Matt.

Matt chuckles a bit before letting Mello go.

"Matt. What are you doing? Don't leave me!"

Matt turns towards the lake and starts walking. The water sending shivers up his body. "I have an idea, but you have to trust me." He holds out his hand, waiting for Mello to take it. "Don't you trust me?"

Mello looks down at Matts hand and back up at him. "Are you sure? What if your idea doesn't work and we drown?"

"Then at least we die together."

"But what if we don't."

"Stop what if-ing and take my hand!"

Mello jumps at Matt's outburst. _'So unlike him to lose it like this.'_ "I trust you." Mello sheepishly grabs onto Matts hand, shivering when the cold water hits him.

"Leave that behind." Matt points at the knife tucked in Mellos skirt. Mello pulls it out and throws it to shore. Together they wade deeper into the lake. And when they can no longer reach the ground they stop. "Mello."

"Yeah Matt?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Matty." Mello looks down as a large dark shadow moves around underneath them. "What is that Matt?" Tightly he clings to his redhead.

"To the forest tribe people it's a myth. To the lake tribe people it's a very real threat. They say it's the largest fish in the lake."

"That's your plan? To get eaten by a big fish!"

"Yeah. Just think of home. The creaky doors, the worn out couch, the smell of cigarette smoke and Chinese food. As long as you think of home, it'll be ok. I promise."

Mello closes his eyes tight. _'Think of home. Matt playing his video games, snuggling up watching Japanese TV, eating sweet chocolate while watching my sweet redhead sleep.'_

"Stay with me." Matt whispers softly and kisses Mellos head gently.

'That's it, home is where ever Matt is'

Matt looks down; the sharp teeth of the giant man eating fish catch his eye. He closes his eyes tight and holds Mello tighter. The sound of the wind howling stops and…

* * *

"Mello, open your eyes." Mellos eyes flash open.

"We're back?" He looks around. A pile of metal junk sits where Matts 'time machine' was.

"We're back." Matt pulls Mello close.

"We're back!" Mello pulls Matt in and forces their lips together. Pulling away from each other, Matt passes Mello his bar of chocolate as Mello smiles seductively and him. "You're mine!" Matt dashes for the door and Mello follows. The blonde pins him to their bedroom door. "You've got a lot coming." Mello slips past him into their room. "Oh and while you're out there, Mail, would you mind getting me that bottle of chocolate sauce I bought this morning."

Matt gulps, _'I get the feeling I'm not going to be sitting down for a while.'_

* * *

**Sorry it got a little lame round the end. Hope you liked it =D**


End file.
